Makan Malam Untuk Yang Tercinta
by Jun-Despair
Summary: Makoto mengangkat kepalanya dari makanan di hadapannya, senyuman tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. Ugh, ingatkan lagi kenapa ia jatuh hati pada pria ini? Kebaikannya sungguh berlebihan dan itu membuat Rin berpikir apakah hal itu pantas untuknya. "Rasanya lezat. Terima kasih untuk makanannya, Rin." Makoto mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Rin.


Memasak. Tidak pernah dalam seumur hidupnya dia memasak untuk orang lain. Dulu, waktu dia masih di SMA, dia selalu pergi keluar untuk membeli makanan. Dan dia ragu kalau kemampuan memasaknya akan sehebat Haru. Dasar pecinta ikan tenggiri*.

Tapi, disini lah dia sekarang. Dia berdiri di dapurnya dengan buku resep dalam genggamannya. Mata merah marunnya berhati-hati memindai halaman buku itu, sembari tangannya mengambil dan mengumpulkan bahan diatas konter. Kekasihnya akan pulang kerumah pada pukul sembilan, dan dia mau makan malam siap pada saat itu juga. Pertama-tama, dia harus melihat apa saja yang dapat dia buat dari bahan-bahan yang ada.

Dia bisa membuat sup, dan dia juga punya tahu. Baiklah, tahu goreng. Tetapi, dia mau hal lain yang lebih spesial dari sekedar gorengan seperti biasa. Si surai merah membalik beberapa halaman dan dia berhenti pada pilihan steik ikan. Pikirannya menimbang-nimbang untuk beberapa saat, dan dia mengangguk. Baiklah, steik ikan bukan pilihan yang buruk.

Rin dengan hati-hati mencuci ikan kakap merah dan membersihkan sisiknya. Sangat sulit karena ia tidak berpengalaman, tapi dia akan menguasai triknya cepat atau lambat.

Setelah dia selesai dengan ikannya, dia memotong ekor, sirip, dan kepalanya sebelum ia membelah bagian tengahnya menjadi dua. Ketika dia mau meneruskan untuk memotong tulang-tulang kecilnya, bagian tajam dari pisau menggores ibu jarinya dan dia menyentakkan tangannya menjauh dari konter, memastikan tidak ada darah yang jatuh ke daging ikannya.

"Sial." Rin mendesis dan membuka kabinet untuk mengambil sebuah plester. Lukanya tidak dalam, tetapi darah cukup banyak keluar dari luka itu. Matanya melirik pada ikan yang terbengkalai, setelah itu dia menghela nafas. Ayo, jangan lagi membuang waktu berharganya, kembali bekerja.

* * *

><p>Entah kenapa...<p>

Ikan yang ia masak menjadi makanan berwarna hitam dan berasap. Bagian dalamnya masih berwarna putih, tetapi Rin sadar itu terlalu matang dan itu tidak akan terasa enak. Ia mengerutkan wajahnya dengan rasa muak. Ia tidak mungkin menyajikan ini sebagai makan malam. Tidak akan pernah.

Setidaknya, tahu goreng buatannya terlihat bagus. Dan rasanya juga baik-baik saja.

"Aku pulang."

Oh.. Sial..

"Rin? Kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa dengan bau hangus ini?"

"Aku tak apa! Jangan masuk dulu! Aku sedang memasak makan malam!" Si surai merah berlari untuk meletakkan piring diatas meja makan dan menatanya. Ternyata waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan, dan celakanya dia tidak menyadari hal itu karena dia terlalu meresapi memasak ikan yang kini hangus. "Maaf! Tunggu dulu di sofa! Aku akan selesai sebentar lagi!"

"O..ke?"

Dia mendengar jawaban, atau malah lebih seperti pertanyaan? Tetapi itu tidak penting. Ia meletakkan nasi di dalam mangkuk dan ia melangkah mundur untuk melihat meja makan itu. Tampilannya terlihat layak dan baik-baik saja. Sayang sekali ikan yang tadi dia buat tidak dapat dimakan, dan harus menunggu diatas konter untuk dibuang. "Oke, kamu bisa ke ruang makan sekarang." Dia memanggil dari tempatnya dan beberapa saat kemudian kekasihnya muncul dari balik pintu.

"Kamu sangat jarang memasak. Apa ada hal spesial hari ini?" Si surai cokelat itu bertanya. Senyuman lembut tertera pada wajahnya saat dia duduk di seberang Rin.

Si surai merah menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya mau mengubah suasana saja. Kita sering makan take-out**. Jadi, aku mau coba memasak. Maaf untuk baunya, tapi, tahu dan supnya lezat. Aku bisa jamin itu."

Pria dihadapannya tersenyum kembali dan menggumam 'Selamat Makan' sebelum ia mengambil nasinya. Dia memakan tahunya segigit dan tertawa pelan. Reaksi itu membuat Rin kebingungan untuk beberapa saat, tetapi, melihat kekasihnya memakan masakan buatannya cukup menghangatkan perasaannya.

"Bagaimana, Makoto?"

Makoto mengangkat kepalanya dari makanan di hadapannya, senyuman tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. Ugh, ingatkan lagi kenapa ia jatuh hati pada pria ini? Kebaikannya sungguh berlebihan dan itu membuat Rin berpikir apakah hal itu pantas untuknya. "Rasanya lezat. Terima kasih untuk makanannya, Rin." Makoto mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Rin, dan si surai merah bersandar pada tangan besar itu. "Aku akan cuci piringnya, oke?" Kemudian si surai cokelat berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencuci piring dan mangkuk mereka.

Kehangatan dari tangan Makoto membuatnya santai, tetapi ia langsung menyadari sesuatu.

Ikan sial itu masih disana!

"Makoto! Tunggu!" Ia berlari ke dapur. Tetapi sudah terlambat. Ia melihat kekasihnya menatap makanan berwarna hitam itu dengan bingung, lalu Rin menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup. "Uh, aku agak gagal membuatnya. Akan kubuang."

"Kamu membuat ini juga?" Mata berwarna hijau itu tetap menatap makanan itu, lalu dia tersenyum. "Selamat makan." Rin menatap dengan horor bagaimana si surai cokelat memakan potongan ikan hitam itu lalu mengerutkan wajahnya sedikit. Makoto memutar badannya untuk menatap Rin.

"A-apa?"

"Ini tidak enak, tapi, ini buatan Rin, aku akan makan semuanya. Jadi, tolong masak lagi lain waktu jika kamu senggang." Wajah Rin menghangat dan dia merasakan Makoto memeluknya. Si surai merah bersandar pada pelukannya dan tubuhnya rileks pada wangi khas dari Makoto.

Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan menyadari si surai cokelat menatapnya. Ia menutup matanya, membiarkan Makoto membungkuk untuk menangkapnya dalam sebuah ciuman.

Ciuman itu manis, dan dia hampir hampir larut karenanya. Tetapi, untuk suatu alasan, rasa pahit memenuhi mulutnya, dan kenyataan seakan-akan memukulnya kembali dari khayalannya.

"Sial, bersihkan mulutmu! Ikan itu terasa amat buruk!Aku tidak percaya kamu memakannya!"

"Eh? Tapi, itu buatan Rin."

"Aku tidak peduli! Cepat bersihkan mulutmu!"

"Okeeee.."

Mungkin dia harus meminta Ryuugazaki untuk mengajarinya memasak. Dan jika memungkinkan, dia harus mengunjungi Haru saat libur.


End file.
